


Your New Partner

by emptymasks



Series: the hardest place to be, is right where you are [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Friendships, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, gavin swears a lot, i'm making gavin a transformers fan because i need to use this knowledge somehow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: Reed glanced between Fowler and RK900. He glanced back at Anderson and Connor who were watching them. Anderson smirked.Reed whirled around, clearly starting to understand why he was called into the office, his eyes wide.“Right, RK900 this is Detective Gavin Reed. Reed, meet your new partner.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/gifts).



“We are here.”

_Obviously._

The average rainfall had continued on from the previous night, and the sign above them could be easily read in the mirror of concrete that stretched out in front of them.

Detroit City Police Department

Central Station.

Michigan.

“Are you ready?” Connor spoke again.

_What a strange question._

Of course he was ready. How could be not be?

RK900 realised that Connor hadn’t moved and was just staring at him.

He expected an answer.

RK900 swiftly nodded his head.

“Great.” Connor said and smiled.

_Strange again. To smile at such a thing._

Connor strode forward and RK900 made sure to keep the same pace, just one step behind. It seemed the polite thing to do given that Connor had worked here for months and was showing great enthusiasm at the prospect of RK900 now working here too.

Their footsteps echoed on the tiled floor, and RK900 furrowed his brow as Connor waved and greeted the androids on the reception desk as they walked past.

They had all smiled back.

The barrier and glass doors slid back gracefully as they entered the bullpen.

“And here I was worried you two had gotten lost.”

The noise came from the far left and RK900 turned to see Lieutenant Hank Anderson walking towards them.

“It is completely impossible for us to have gotten lost, Lieutenant. Both myself and RK900 are equipped with the latest GPS technology.” Connor clipped back and Anderson huffed.

Then Connor gave Anderson a smile and softened his voice.

“Though, I appreciate your concern.”

Anderson’s eyes widened and RK900 thought he heard Connor chuckle. No, he knew he heard Connor chuckle, there was nothing wrong with his hearing.

He knew, of course, that Connor was a deviant. It had been Connor who had come and led him out of Cyberlife’s facility. But Connor had been unable to ‘wake him up’ as he and the RK200, Markus, kept calling it.

He was an advanced model, more advanced than either of them. Cyberlife had taken precautions in making him. They hadn’t wanted any more… problems.

_So why did you leave with Connor?_

“Captain Fowler’s office is this way.” Connor chirped up.

RK900 looked at him and realised that Anderson had continued talking and he hadn’t processed any of it. He’d been distracted, he’d been thinking… No. No, he didn’t need to be thinking.

He followed Connor across the room and up the three steps to the glass office.

Connor didn’t need to come up the steps with him, he was more than capable-

“I just wanted to make you feel welcome.” Connor looked up at him, hesitantly.

His hand reached out, as if he was going to touch RK900’s arm. Then he stopped and smiled.

“You’ll do great.” Connor beamed.

He always seemed to smile so much.

Then he descended the stairs and went back to Anderson.

RK900 raised a hand to knock, but before he had the chance Fowler’s voice called out.

“Yeah, come right in.”

RK900 pushed the door open, turning to close it gently behind him.

“Right, RK900, given the success this precinct has had with the addition of your…” He glanced out of the office at Connor. “Friend? Brother? I don’t know how that works for you androids. Point is, after some convincing, I’ve decided to let you join us here. You’ll be tasked with working cases, just like Connor. I trust you can handle that.”

RK900 knew that wasn’t a question.

“From what Connor has told me about you, I understand you haven’t fully become a deviant yet?”

“I can assure you Captain, I am in no way a deviant. I will be performing my duties here to the upmost of my capabilities, without any of the hindrances that other androids may have.”

“Right… Well, Connor thinks highly of you. You appear to be sensible and calm. While working here you will be having a human partner, and I have chosen someone who may be a challenge for you, but I’m hoping you’ll do him some good.” Fowler stood up from his desk and walked over to the door.

“I’ll call him in now. Don’t be too bothered by him. Still whines on and says he hates androids, but he seems to be getting more… decent towards Connor.” He turned and opened the door. “Reed!”

RK900 watched as a man stood up from a desk near the entrance door. He hadn’t been there when he and Connor had entered.

RK900 took the man in as he came closer. The brown hair and green eyes, the scar from a nose broken years ago, the deep-set bags of purple under his eyes.

Fowler moved back sit back behind his desk and motioned RK900 to come over, away from the door.

“Captain.” The man, Reed, was now at the door.

RK900 turned to face him, and noted how the man stopped breathing for a second. He stood with his mouth open, shocked, then his expression turned angry. Although RK900 saw the slight dilation of his pupils.

“Another one, come on Cap-”

Fowler gave Reed a pointed look.

Reed glanced between Fowler and RK900. He glanced back at Anderson and Connor who were watching them. Anderson smirked.

Reed whirled around, clearly starting to understand why he was called into the office, his eyes wide.

“Right, RK900 this is Detective Gavin Reed. Reed, meet your new partner.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin slammed his shoulder into the door to open it and didn't glance at the reception area as he walks past, choosing to stare at his own scuffed shoes instead.

His body weighed him down, but he’s past worrying about whether he’ll pass out from the lack of sleep.

If he passes out that’s technically catching up on sleep, right?

He’s often thankful that his desk is so close to the door, easy to slip in and just collapse into his chair.

Which is what he does.

He threw his bag under his desk, and then threw himself into his chair, quickly closing his eyes to stop himself from being blinded by the strips of malevolent lights baring their teeth at him from above.

“Almost late again Gavin.”

“Good fucking morning to you too Chris.” Gavin leaned further back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“Did you-” Chris cuts himself off as Gavin opens as eye to glare at him.

“Did you get any new information on your case?” Chris opts for that instead of questioning Gavin’s sleeping habits.

Gavin sighs.

“Not really… You?”

Chris shrugs.

Most people at the station didn’t really like talking with Gavin…

_Can you blame them?_

But Gavin got on okay with Chris. He figured if they were going to be facing each other every day, they may as well try and be friendly towards each other.

Gavin shifted forward, meaning to lean under his desk and grab his bag, but his eyes drifted to the side and he saw Hank standing at his desk, staring towards Captain Fowler’s office.

_Oh god please let this be interesting._

Gavin launched himself out of his chair and made a beeline for Hank.

“Don’t tell me your android got himself in trouble.”

“You ever mind you own business Gavin?”

“Where’s the fun in that.”

He figured Hank would ignore him or tell him to fuck off, but instead he sits down.

_Definitely interesting._

Gavin perched on the edge of Hank’s desk. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Connor stood on the steps to Fowler’s office.

“What’d he do?”

Hank said nothing.

“It’d be a shame if it was something serious…”

“Keep dreaming Reed. Connor’s not going anywhere.”

_Buzzkill._

“What’s Fowler want with him them?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hank smirked.

Gavin had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this.

“Well yeah Hank, that’s kinda why I was asking…”

“Asking what?” That cheering voice appeared across from them.

_Fucking android._

“What’s it got to do with you, Ken-doll?”

“You were enquiring after myself, were you not? I hope you weren’t worried about me Detective.”

Great, someone thought the thing sarcasm. Gavin looked down and saw Hank giving Connor a proud smile.

“Yeah, right. More like hoping Fowler would return to sender.” Gavin muttered.

“You should know by now that my hearing is far better than a humans, and I can always understand you perfectly when you mutter, Detective.”

Gavin clenched his fists.

“Look-”

“As for what you were saying, I am not going to be sent back to Cyberlife. I was merely escorting a friend to the Captain’s office.”

“You have friends?”

Connor didn’t react. Hank turned and started at him.

“Oh god, you’ve brought another one in here. So what’s the deal with this one? They going to partner him up with some poor soul too?”

“A very poor soul indeed, wouldn’t you agree Connor?” Hank grinned.

_No._

“I would, Lieutenant.”

_No. No. No. No. No._

“Very funny guys, fuck you.” Gavin jumped off Hank’s desk and stalked back towards his own.

They were just joking. They had to be joking. Fowler’s knows how Reed feels about androids it wouldn’t be productive to asgin-

“Reed!”

That was Fowler’s voice.

_Oh god no._

He turned to look in horror at Hank and Connor.

“Go on Gavin, wouldn’t want to keep the Captain waiting.” Since when was Hank a smug prick?

He felt like the world was moving in slow motion as his body went on auto pilot and as he walked up the steps to Fowler’s door.

“Captain.”

He tried to look cool and calm and lean against the door.

But then he looked over at the ‘guest’.

Not just another fucking android.

Another fucking Connor.

Different jacket, different numbers on his chest (he assumed 900 meant a newer model than Connor's 800), but the same dumb, infuriating face.

That stupid fucking face with its stupid fucking freckles and… wait did they make him taller? He seemed like he was a few inches taller than Connor, and then his eyes… why change them? Connor’s were brown, but this one, this RK900, had pale blue, maybe even grey, eyes…

Fuck, he was not staring.

His mouth was not open.

Fuck this.

He was angry.

“Another one, come on Cap-”

Fowler looked at him, and he knew better than to seem like a child throwing a tantrum.

Gavin glanced between the two of them. Then he glanced back at Hank and Connor.

Hank gave him a smile and a little wave.

_Prick._

Gavin whirled around.

They hadn’t been joking, had they?

“Right, RK900 this is Detective Gavin Reed. Reed, meet your new partner.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To: Gavin]
> 
> Morning Gavin. Bet you can’t wait to get onto a fresh day of working with your new partner.
> 
> [From: Hank]
> 
> New… Oh shit.
> 
> For a minute in his sleepy state he had almost forgotten. Almost thought it was a bad dream.
> 
> No such luck.
> 
> Here comes day number two of having a plastic sidekick.

Beep. Beep.

_Dammit._

Beep. Beep.

Gavin lazily slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, making the surface underneath it shake.

He dragged himself through his sparse apartment, grabbing the kettle and shoving it under the tap.

As the sound of water boiling filled the room, he dug through the pile of clothes he’d thrown on a chair until he found his phone.

One new text.

Why did he have a text from Hank? He would only expect Hank to text him if something bad had happened.

He quickly unlocked his phone.

[To: Gavin]

Morning Gavin. Bet you can’t wait to get onto a fresh day of working with your new partner.

[From: Hank]

 _New…_ _Oh shit._

For a minute in his sleepy state he had almost forgotten. Almost thought it was a bad dream.

No such luck.

Here comes day number two of having a plastic sidekick.

Yesterday had gone about as smoothly as anyone could have hoped. Chris had been made to move desks, and Gavin had to spend the rest of the day _not_ staring at that _thing_. Fowler had suggest Gavin introduce it to the case. Luckily, all Gavin had to do was throw the files at it and it absorbed them without him having to say anything.

It was different from Connor. The lack of a name for one thing, what the hell was he meant to call it, him, whatever. And it wasn’t trying to become Gavin’s friend. Connor was always trying so hard to be friendly, but _it_ just sat there and stared at Gavin until he felt like exploding.

Anyway. Good fucking luck to it, if it had any sense it would be requesting a different partner from Fowler within the week. Hell, if he really put the effort in, it could be within the day.

\-----------------------------------------

RK900 sat at his new desk. Detective Christopher Miller had been moved across the room, and RK900 caught him glancing over every now and then.

He focused on the empty chair across from him. Given what he’d learnt about Detective Reed yesterday, he wasn’t expecting the man to arrive on time. Connor and Lt. Anderson had told him not to expect much from Reed. That didn’t bother him, he wasn’t here to make friends, he was here to do a job. Reed’s incessant whines, glares and insults didn’t bother him at all.

A brown leather bag suddenly slammed down on the desk, blocking his view of the chair. How was that possible… He hadn’t noticed Reed enter the room, and this desk was in perfect line of sight with the entrance doors… Had he been lost in thought? That shouldn’t be possible…

“Good morning Detective Reed.”

Reed grunted.

An improvement on yesterday’s ignorance, but still not polite.

“Captain Fowler has instructed me that there has been another attack on a PL600 model, he wants us to head over there right away.”

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute.” Reed stared at his monitor as it lit up.

“I believe it wasn’t a request Detective.” No response. “The attack is more serious than the last two, the PL600 android was with a small child at the time, escorting them back from school, when it was attacked.”

That seemed to get his attention.

“Was the kid harmed?”

“He sustained some minor injuries and is currently back at home with his parents.”

“Shit… Make me a coffee, I’m not driving when I’m half-asleep.”

RK900 blinked.

He should move.

That was an order, a task assigned to him, and he should complete it. He shouldn’t be hesitating.

He moved to the kitchen and made Reed a coffee, just like he had done yesterday.

_Yesterday you didn’t hesitate._

“Here you go Detective.” RK900 placed the coffee on Reed’s desk, and went to sit back down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince Reed to leave before he’d finished drinking it.

Nothing.

Nothing?

_Were you expecting a ‘thank you’?_

No. Not at all. Reed didn’t need to say thank you to him.

_It wouldn’t have hurt him to say it though._

“Some manners wouldn’t go amiss Detective.”

He-

He hadn’t meant to say that.

He hadn’t planned to say that.

Reed stared up at him, mouth hanging open.

“What did you-” Reed spluttered, almost choking as he hastily swallowed the coffee still in his mouth. “Don’t talk like you’re somehow better than me.”

_Don’t-_

“I am, though, aren’t I? I’m stronger and smarter than you. I’m certainly more equipped to work this job better and more efficiently than you. And I seemly also have more common curtesy and politeness than you do.”

He could feel people staring at them.

Reed’s face was red, he was holding his jaw tightly closed, his cheeks starting to puff out.

From across the room he heard a laugh, then Connor’s voice.

“He’s doing well, isn’t he.” Connor said, but it wasn’t a question.

“I like him already.” Was Lt. Anderson’s reply.

For some reason RK900 almost wanted to smile. Like he was… proud. Proud of who? Himself…? Did he feel proud?

Reed shoot up so fast in his chair that it almost toppled over.

“You think you can talk to me like that, you fucking tin-can. Just remember who’s in charge out of the two of us, alright so just… fuck you.”

“Eloquently put, Detective.”

RK900 knew he didn’t look any different, but part of him wanted to smirk.

Reed sucked it a breath and let it out harshly through his nose.

“Just get in the fucking car, C3PO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry it took this long to get another chapter out. I was a little sick, and then my keyboard broke so I couldn't type on my computer, and I got a little swamped with work. I'm working out a better schedule now, so I hope I will be staying true to uploading a new chapter every week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of the PL600 was collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk, blue blood running off down the side of the curb. RK900 was currently crouched over it, tilting his head from side to side. Christ he better not put any of that shit in his mouth like Connor.
> 
> The couple that Officer Fisher had pointed out where stood shivering, the wife pulling at her husband as if to calm him down, which clearly wasn’t working as he watched Tina nervously glance between them.
> 
> “You two sit tight, we’ll have you out of here soon.” Gavin assured them as he walked.

“There were a couple witness walking on the other side of the road when it happened, that’s them over there stood by Chen. They say they saw a group of men come out of the alley there, and they looked over when they heard the kid screaming. One of the men had a piece of pipe, a couple of others had baseball bats. The android tried to get the kid to run, but the boy seemed intent on trying to drag the android with him. They saw the men push past the kid and he fell to the ground. They called the cops once one of the men started to stalk over to boy.”

The body of the PL600 was collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk, blue blood running off down the side of the curb. RK900 was currently crouched over it, tilting his head from side to side. Christ he better not put any of that shit in his mouth like Connor.

The couple that Officer Fisher had pointed out where stood shivering, the wife pulling at her husband as if to calm him down, which clearly wasn’t working as he watched Tina nervously glance between them.

“You two sit tight, we’ll have you out of here soon.” Gavin assured them as he walked.

“I don’t think that’s going to make them feel any better, _he_ won’t stop complaining.” Tina hissed.

“Well hopefully you won’t be putting up with him for much longer. I’ll get Prowl over there to talk to them.”

“Prowl?”

“The, you know, Prowl.” Tina blinked at him. “From Transformers, not the films, the old stuff, the good stuff, he’s a police car and a robot so…”

Tina was grinning at him.

“You are such a nerd.”

Gavin did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Seriously though, I can’t believe Fowler picked you for this. Poor thing, having to deal with you every day.”

“Ha ha Tina, I’ll have you know it’s me you should be feeling sorry for. Honestly, he’s just this fucking shadow following me around everywhere, picking me up on every little mistake. And then every time I turn around or look up he’s just fucking staring at me.”

“Like now?”

“What? He’s-?”

Sure enough, RK900 was stood up now and just staring blankly at the two of them. Or well, more specifically at Gavin.

Gavin met his eyes and just stood and stared back. If he wanted him, he could just come over here and talk to him.

“You’re not going over?”

“Why should I have to- What are you doing?”

“I’m waving.” Tina had the nerve to look up at him all innocently. “You’re not very smart for a detective are you Gavin?”

“Why are you waving at _him?_ ” Gavin spoke through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know. He seems kinda sad over there on his own, if only someone would go over to him and keep him company, only someone with a super cold heart would just leave him to-”

“I hate you.”

“See you later Gavin.” Tina called over his shoulder as he stomped over to the android.

RK900 turned his head away from Tina, his hand almost raised to wave back, to see Gavin’s usual fowl expression.

“Wanna tell me what you’ve got?”

“A far greater deal than you have.” RK900 turned around to face the body, not even looking to Gavin as he spoke.

“Excuse me?”

“You seem to be far more interested in chatting with Officer Chen than doing any work.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking me to like that. Pieces of plastic like you-” Gavin jabbed a finger into RK900’s chest. “-are supposed to be obedient. Serve humans. All you seem to ever want to do is piss me off.”

“It would be beneficial if you calmed down, Detective.”

“It would be _beneficial_ if you stopped talking down to me.”

“You mean how you talk to androids?”

\-----------------------------------------

Reed stared up at him, mouth agape. It was as if he’d been frozen in place.

Why had he said that?

His mannerisms towards Detective Reed were normal, logical. He’s just trying to get his job done quickly and efficiently, and getting Reed to stop messing around and putting him in his place is certainly going to help that.

It’s purely to help get the job done faster.

And yet he almost didn’t want to look away as he watched Reed open and close his mouth, no words passing his lips.

His lips which RK900 was definitely not looking at.

He had to admit, he supposed this was what humans referred to as amusing.

It was amusing watching Reed like this.

He was amused?

No. No he couldn’t feel amused.

Reed was still shaking with anger, his fists now clenched.

“Do you want to say something Detective?”

Is it normal to speak this often without planning to?

“Perhaps you would like to calm down Detective.”

“The-” Reed lowered his hands and swallowed. “The only way I am calming down is if you get out of my way.”

“It would be a hindrance to the case if I left. I can collect evidence faster than you.”

“So what? You want me to wait at your heels and just drive you around?”

He was not imagining Detective Reed following his orders. No images came from that sentence. He did not imagine things.

“We were told to work this case together. I was assigned as your partner.”

Reed spun on his heel, huffed, and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Fine. You stay here and do your rain man shit, I’ll go and take the witness statements, shall I.” He was already storming off as he finished his sentence.

RK900 watched him walk over to the couple.

He did not find it difficult to turn his gaze away, not at all.

_^Software Instability_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am still here and working on this. I know, I know, but I started back at university, my final year, and I finished off my first lot of DBH jackets so I've got some free time again.
> 
> And for anyone interested my DBH jackets are back and open for new orders on my Etsy: https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/emptymasks?ref=seller-platform-mcnav§ion_id=24208839


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor, do you have a moment?”
> 
> This was… humiliating, he supposed. Asking for advice for something. Not knowing the answer himself.
> 
> Connor’s face lit up with a smile.
> 
> “Of course, I would be happy to talk with you.” He beamed, then tilted his head to the side. “Are you wanting to talk somewhere private.”
> 
> “Yes, follow me.”

“Connor, do you have a moment?”

This was… humiliating, he supposed. Asking for advice for something. Not knowing the answer himself.

Connor’s face lit up with a smile.

“Of course, I would be happy to talk with you.” He beamed, then tilted his head to the side. “Are you wanting to talk somewhere private.”

“I-”

_I think that would be best._

Think?!

He couldn’t say that. He couldn’t think…

“Yes, follow me.”

RK900 led them into the evidence room and shut the door behind them.

“Is something wrong?” Connor always sounded so innocent.

“I… I don’t know.”

Connor had gotten much better at conveying his emotions through facial expressions. His brows quirked and furrowed.

“A few days ago, I was at a crime scene with Detective Reed…” He paused to see if Connor would interrupt. “And this notification, these words popped up in the corner of my vision. And I knew what they meant, but I don’t know what’s going to happen because of them…”

“Software instability?” How could Connor say that with such ease?

RK900 didn’t respond.

“It was, wasn’t it.” Connor was starting to smile.

“You are acting like it’s a good thing.”

“Why isn’t it? You know what it means right? You’re feeling things, you’re waking up.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Of course it is. What caused it?”

“What?”

“What made the notification pop up? What happened just before it?”

Right. Maybe if RK900 could figure out what was causing it he could make sure it wouldn’t happened again.

“As I said, I’d been examining the crime scene…” He was having to think about what he was saying, this wasn’t normal. “Detective Reed and I had been conversing, which result in him walking off… And that’s all.”

“It happened right after you and Detective Reed were arguing?”

“I didn’t say we were arguing.”

Connor let out a little laugh.

“You sounded defensive then, 900.”

“I sounded no different.”

“Definitely defensive. I could ask Hank to confirm my suspicious, I’m still fairly new to emotions myself, but…”

“Just say it.”

“I think Detective Reed is causing the instability.”

“A fair assumption. He is constantly hindering me from performing my tasks, it’s annoying.”

Connor’s eyes widened.

Annoying.

As in he felt annoyed.

RK900’s LED flashed between yellow and red.

“Why don’t we talk about this later-”

“I am not one of your suspects, I do not need to be calmed down.” RK900 straighten himself. “Finish what you were saying.”

“You’re not starting to… deviate because you dislike him, you’re deviating because you _like_ him.”

_Like._

Impossible.

Detective Gavin Reed was rude and ignorant, it was like babysitting a child all day. A toddler that wouldn’t stop throwing tantrums, and wouldn’t stop talking, and wouldn’t stop being a distraction.

_And I am being distracted by him, aren’t I?_

“You needn’t worry 900, I’m certain Detective Reed likes you too, though he may try and hide it. Watch him when you talk to him, you’ll understand what I mean.”

\-----------------------------------------

“It seems you did a good job after you walked off from me, Detective.”

RK900 did what Connor said.

He watched.

He watched as Reed’s head jerked up and his body jumped slightly, he hadn’t noticed RK900 was stood there. He watched Reed’s eyebrows shoot up in shock and his eyes widen, just for a fraction of a second, then hidden away. He watched as Reed’s pupils dilated, he sucked in a shaky breath, and his cheeks became a little darker.

Connor had been… correct.

Reed realised he’d just been staring, and started coughing so he could turn his head away.

_He’s not used to being complimented._

What to do with this information? Should he use it? He could make Reed easier to work with. No. He should ignore it. Just forget what Connor had said.

“Yeah, well…” Reed was speaking. “Easier to get it done on my own.”

“But it would have taken less time if we’d worked together, don’t you agree?”

Reed scoffed.

_Let’s try something._

_Wait-_

“Would you like me to bring you some coffee, Detective. It seems to help you de-stress.”

“I can make-”

Reed stopped, looking horrified.

Had he been offering to…

“Do whatever you want.” Reed muttered and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I KNOW. It's been forever. The usual excuses: university, work, Etsy, you guys know the drill by now. I wanted to do NaNoWriMo this month but who knows. I'd like to at least get 10k done, but I've got to focus on writing my dissertation... unless that counts? But that feels kinda like cheating.
> 
> I will finish this off. I've had every chapter planned out from the beginning. It's just because it's been so long since I wrote that plan, since I started this fic, it feels like I've lost touch with the characters. Like I can't tell if they seem out-of-character at certain points...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems you did a good job after you walked off from me, Detective.”
> 
> Jesus fucking Christ when did he get here?
> 
> How long had he been stood there, towering over Gavin?
> 
> And what he said… Gavin must be losing his mind because that sounded like a compliment and people do not give Gavin Reed compliments, they just don’t, especially not stupid, fancy androids with slicked hair and pale eyes and really long legs and, and…
> 
> Shit.

Gavin’s fingers tapped away as he typed up the witness statements he’d taken. Why couldn’t it just be acceptable to hand over his hastily scribbled notes? Or hire some intern to do this bullshit, it’s a waste of time doing paperwork when he could just be outside doing his _actual_ job. Hell, why couldn’t this be RK900’s job, he could probably just scan Gavin’s handwriting and it come out as perfectly typed up text.

Where was that android anyway? Gavin had seen him briefly this morning from across the bullpen, but he hadn’t seen him at all since. Ha, maybe he’d made the android dislike him enough like everyone else.

_Enough for him to complain to Fowler?_

Wishful thinking, he wasn’t going to take any complaints, whether they came from Gavin or RK900. They were stuck with each other.

_…Though it is kind of better than the previous partners, isn’t it?_

No, no, no. Just because that android might not hate him like some of his previous partners did, does not mean he’s a good partner.

“It seems you did a good job after you walked off from me, Detective.”

_Jesus fucking Christ when did he get here?_

How long had he been stood there, towering over Gavin?

And what he said… Gavin must be losing his mind because that sounded like a compliment and people do not give Gavin Reed compliments, they just don’t, especially not stupid, fancy androids with slicked hair and pale eyes and really long legs and, and…

_Shit._

Gavin coughed and turned his head, but RK900 definitely noticed he’d been staring.

Fuck, his face felt hot, it better not be red, he better not be fucking blushing for fucks sake.

“Yeah, well…” His voice sounded fucking normal. “Easier to get it done on my own.”

“But it would have taken less time if we’d worked together, don’t you agree?”

Gavin couldn’t hold back the scoff. Turns out just a few seconds of conversation where enough to get his mood changing. Why did he have to be so argumentative?

Wait.

_He?_

“Would you like me to bring you some coffee, Detective. It seems to help you de-stress.”

“I can make-”

What… just happened? Had he just been… Had he seriously just offered…?

“Do whatever you want.” Gavin muttered and turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at the android.

He heard footsteps leaving his desk and breathed out.

Had he seriously just been offering to make his own coffee? What the fuck was wrong with him? That fucking android was in his head, how the hell did that even happen?

Oh, this was so much worse than before.

But it was just basic attraction then, right? He just found that body pleasing because that’s what Cyberlife wanted people to think when they made it, right? That’s all. Doesn’t mean he likes, or is attracted to the android itself, it’s just the shell…

_You’re not attracted to Connor._

Fuck.

\-----------------------------------------

Another week, another attack, another PL600. This one had been lucky though, it sat on the edge of the sidewalk, one arm missing and the other dangling limply from cords that went into its shoulder.

“Engineers are on their way. Took us a while to find some who were willing to come over, you know, what with everything that’s happening with Cyberlife.”

“Thanks Tina.” Gavin turned back to the house.

The front window leading to the living room was completely shattered, blue blood dripping down the shards that were still clinging to the frame. The front door was open, half off its hinges, with the door handle stuck in the wall behind it.

They clearly came in with some purpose, probably left through the front door too. When they threw the android through the window they probably freaked out. That noise would have attracted a lot of attention, so they just ran and left the android.

The front room was a mess. The sofas had been pushed to the edge of the room and the television was smashed and leaning backwards into the wall. Someone had clearly landed on the coffee table, which was laying decimated and collapsed inwards on the floor, remotes and magazines poking out from underneath it, alongside smashed ceramic and dark coffee puddles soaked into the carpet.

“Detective Reed.” RK900 called to him from the hallway.

“What, you find something?”

Gavin could have sworn he saw 900’s eye twitch.

_900?_

What, RK900’s a mouthful. Connor calls him 900, so why not join in?

It doesn’t mean anything.

“Look, here.” 900 pointed at one of the many pictures hanging on the wall.

“It seems the PL600 fought back and pushed one of the men hard enough, that when the glass of the frame shattered it pierced his clothing, thus...”

“We’ve got blood.”

Finally, something to identify these guys.

“I’ve already been over the living room, so we can move on… unless you’d like to have a look?”

“Are you saying I could see something you’d missed?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m saying… Maybe you could add something. Humans brains work differently from ours, you could come to a conclusion I had not.”

Had something hit 900 in the head? Why the hell was he acting… nice?

“Reed! We’ve the neighbours from across the street here, they’re the ones who called the cops.” Tina called from outside.

As much as he wanted to test 900’s patience…

“Do you think you missed anything?”

900 seemed to not want to answer, he just stared at Gavin for a few seconds, as if trying to work something out.

“…No, I don’t believe I did.”

“Alright then, come on.” Gavin started to walk out of the house, but stopped when he heard no footsteps behind him.

“900?”

“You… aren’t doubting me?”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“What’s with you today, huh? Just get over here.”

Gavin stood while 900 caught up to him, then walked over to the couple Tina pointed out to them.

Gavin huffed and sighed, he did not enjoy taking witness statements. He wouldn’t be the first one to point out that talking to people wasn’t his strongest skill, especially when you’re supposed to be nice to them to get them to trust you and tell you information.

He huffed and sighed, ready to let his brain slip into sleep mode for a minute while he rattled off a sentence he’d said hundreds of times;

“Hey there, I’m Detective Gavin Reed and this is my part-” He stopped eyes wide, but caught himself very quickly. “-this is RK900, and we just need to ask you a few questions about what you witnessed earlier, is that alright?”

He could feel 900’s eyes upon him, looking down on him. Those stupid cold eyes honing in on him. He did not want to feel himself getting hot under that gaze.

He was not calling this android his partner.

And he could have sworn he say 900 smirking out of the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Long time no see... I don't really have much of an excuse. Yeah, I've had a lot of university work, but really it boils down to I just haven't been inspired to write.
> 
> Butttt, I got back in contact with an old friend and they've made me want to write again! Go give some love to LittleLynn here on ao3.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed hadn’t been looking at him as he’d been speaking.
> 
> And that icon had showed up again…
> 
> ^Software Instability
> 
> It kept showing up.

RK900 noted as the seconds kept ticking by. Detective Reed was late again, as usual. But this time, something was wrong. And he couldn’t work out why.

Reed showing up late was normal. He wasn’t in any danger. RK900 was not worried about him not showing up. But there was something… some part of him that was waiting for him to show up. Of course, he _was_ waiting for him to show up so they could work… but… It’s as though part of him didn’t want to wait, like some part of him was… wanting for him to show up soon…

This was not good. This could not be good.

_“Hey there, I’m Detective Gavin Reed and this is my part-”_

They both knew what Reed had almost said. What he’d purposely stopped himself from saying.

_“And you can stop that smirking 900.”_

Reed had said that once they’d finished talking to the couple.

_“…stop that smirking…”_

He’d been… smirking?

He hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it.

Perhaps Reed was mistaken.

But….

He had felt a little… something when Reed had slipped up like that.

He’d felt… almost happy… or, or proud… but not exactly happy…

_Smirk, verb: to smile in an irritatingly smug, conceited, or silly way._

_Smug, adjective:_ _having or showing an excessive pride in oneself or one's achievements._

Evidence would suggest he had felt… smug.

He had _felt_ …

He couldn’t have been…

But this had been happening more and more of late, hadn’t it?

It would seem over the past weeks he’d been showing, _emulating_ , more and more emotions without realising it.

And almost every single one of those instances had happened when he was around Detective Reed.

Just yesterday, they’d been leaving a suspect’s house when Reed had stumbled and tripped down the steps, and he’d grabbed RK900’s arm…

A reflex of course. It’s natural when falling to grab onto something that can help stabilize you and keep you upright.

But when Reed had looked up at him… he looked somewhat… flushed.

 _“Are you alright, Detective?”_ RK900 had asked.

Reed had pulled his hand away from RK900’s arm as if it was burning him.

 _“I’m fine Nines.”_ Reed had grumbled under his breath.

_“Nines….?”_

Reed looked startled. He just stared up at RK900, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it again. He seemed like he couldn’t choose what he wanted to say.

 _“Well, RK900 is pretty annoying to say and uh… even 900…”_ Then Reed puffed up his chest, seemingly back to himself. _“And some of us actually need to breathe, unlike you.”_

Reed hadn’t been looking at him as he’d been speaking.

And that icon had showed up again…

_^Software Instability_

It kept showing up.

He didn’t want to talk to Connor about it. Connor would just keep saying what he always kept saying. To just, trust it and to ‘let go’. As if his programming was a tangible thing that he was choosing to hold onto.

_Was he choosing to hold onto it? Or was he wanting to hold onto it?_

_Nines…_

A name. Reed had given him a name.

A derivative of his model number, but… It felt…

Right…

A bag slammed down across from him.

He’d been so focused on these… thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed Reed enter the station.

“You look almost dazed over there 2B. Didn’t see me walk in?” Reed smirked, but he seemed a little uneasy.

“I am fine Detective, there is no need to be concerned about me.”

“Con- I wasn’t- I was just making sure you weren’t uh, breaking down on me.”

“It would be a problem for you if I wasn’t healthy?”

“That isn’t-” Reed lowered his voice back down and narrowed his eyes. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

It was as if RK900 couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“I must admit Detective, there is something amusing about watching you squirm.”

_Had his voice deepened when he’d said that?_

It must have done. Reed looked… stunned. There was a flush creeping up his neck and his mouth was parted open and his pupils most definitely contra-

“You called me ‘Nines’ yesterday, Detective.”

_Why was he bringing this up?_

Reed stared down at his desk.

“Detective-”

“Yeah, I did, okay. I called you ‘Nines’, it’s not a big deal.” Reed sounded defensive.

_Don’t-_

“I would like to ask you to keep calling me that, if that’s alright?”

Reed blinked at him.

“You… want me to keep calling you that…?”

“Yes.”

“Wh-” Reed cut himself off. “Fine. Sure, I guess. Don’t know why it makes a dammed difference to you. How about, I call you ‘Nines’, and in return you stop embarrassing me in public.”

“My apologies Detective, my intention has never been to embarrass you… But, if it will make you more comfortable, I shall restrain myself from… answering you when we’re around others.”

“Or you could just answer me normally, like a good little android. None of this ‘I’m afraid I can’t do that, Dave’ bullshit. You could just do what I ask?”

_I’m afraid I can’t do that, Dave._

“Detective, have you been researching science fiction novels and cinema, just so you can come up with more nicknames to call me?”

Reed’s face scrunched up and started to turn red again.

“Goddamn android.” RK900 heard Reed mutter under his breath as he walked off into the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, look at me go. Nothing from me for a couple of months, then two chapters in one week. I'm just finally inspired to write again and I'm loving it.
> 
> Also, catch me making more sci-fi references. It'd be cool if anyone can name all the games/films/fandoms I've had Gavin call RK900 over the course of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing another DBH fic. I'll try my best to keep both of them updating regularly.
> 
> This is based off a headcannon from BigGhost (ao3) / sugarbath (tumblr), and other Reed900 musings on the Discord chat.
> 
> I was so inspired by that one headcannon and I and wrote a 2000+ word plan straight away...
> 
> The title's a bit boring, but I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
